The Eyes of the tiger
by Katkitten4
Summary: Castle et Beckett sont mariés. Lors d'une après-midi "presque" banale, Castle dépose un mystérieux paquet aux pieds de Kate...


_J'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit OS suite à une discussion avec une amie qui traverse des moments difficiles. Après l'avoir lu, elle m'a dit que je devais poster cet écrit ici. Le voici, en espérant que vous aimerez! _

* * *

_The eyes of the tiger_

« Castle, tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ? »

Kate se tenait là, face à un paquet cadeau d'une dimension assez conséquente que je venais de déposer avec attention à ses pieds alors qu'elle relisait un rapport de je ne sais plus quelle enquête, installée sur le canapé.

- Un cadeau pour fêter notre premier mois en tant que mari et femme, murmurai-je en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux et prenant place près d'elle.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on offrait un cadeau pour fêter le premier mois de mariage… on appelle ça comment ?

- Hum… eh bien, on pourrait appeler ça le mois du tigre ? Je me souviens que tu avais bien aimé notre compagnon lorsque nous avions été menottés, ajoutai-je en lui volant un baiser.

- Ah, je croyais que c'était plutôt toi qui en avais fait ton ami en lui jetant des morceaux de viande ?

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier, vexé qu'elle me rappelle cette idiotie de ma part. Elle posa finalement son dossier sur la table et s'approcha du paquet.

- Avant que tu ne l'ouvres tu ne veux pas jouer aux devinettes ? Je veux dire, évite de le secouer pour savoir ce que c'est mais tu pourrais m'interroger, histoire de voir si tu arrives à deviner, me repris-je en voyant son regard dubitatif.

Elle me fixa intriguée, et soupira.

- Ok Castle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Face à mon air étonné, elle ajouta :

- Tu m'offres un cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage en plein après-midi et tu sembles assez nerveux, comme quand tu as fait ou dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas. Alors ?

Oops, je ne pensais pas être si prévisible. En même temps, vu la surprise que je lui réservais, il y avait de quoi être tendu. Aie. Elle essaie de me sonder. Respire, Castle, respire et souris ! Oui c'est ça, fais-lui ce sourire pour lequel elle craque à chaque fois. Voilà c'est ça.

Bon, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

- Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas le dîner de ce soir ? Oh, ça y est j'ai compris ! Tu as une soirée pour ton nouveau roman et tu avais oublié, c'est ça ?

- Quoi, non non, je serai là ce soir, je voulais juste te faire ce cadeau maintenant.

Et je pense qu'au lieu de parler, tu devrais l'ouvrir, et vite ! Songeai-je.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle s'agenouilla près de la boite et entreprit de défaire le nœud quand elle stoppa brusquement son geste.

- Castle ? C'est moi ou… ce paquet ronronne ?

Aie.

- Euh… et si tu l'ouvrais pour être fixée ?

Et vite, s'il te plait !

Après un dernier regard, elle enleva le ruban, ôta le couvercle et resta bouche bée devant le contenu.

- Ca te plaît ? M'enquis-je, son visage impassible m'inquiétant au plus haut point.

- Castle, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- Euh, fait quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien.

Un miaulement se fit entendre.

- Euh, non, mais tu ferais bien de le sortir de la boîte, je crois qu'il commence à s'agiter.

- Et comment je le prends ?

- Comme un chat, fis-je en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Mais comme un gros chat… pensai-je.

Kate mit ses mains avec appréhension dans la boîte et en sortit l'animal, le tenant à bout de bras, puis, délicatement, elle le mit dans ses bras, comme on tient un enfant, et sourit quand celui-ci téta l'un de ses doigts.

- Je doute que tu aies contacté des braconniers pour ramener ce bébé tigre grâce au marché noir, alors ? Tu as braqué un zoo ? En même temps, étant écrivain, il faut bien que tu fasses dans l'original.

- C'est ça, moque-toi, rétorquai-je faussement vexé alors qu'elle riait. Non, je l'ai emprunté pour deux heures au cirque qui vient de s'installer en ville. Ils étaient un peu réticents au début mais ils ont finalement accepté.

- Ils t'ont donné le mode d'emploi avec ? Non parce que là, il semble avoir faim.

- Elle. C'est une femelle, et ils m'ont donné ce qu'il faut pour la nourrir, tiens, déclarai-je en lui tendant un biberon.

- Du lait ? Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas envie de viande ?

- Oui, elle n'a que deux mois, elle n'a pas encore le goût de viande, pas vrai, Kate ?

Le dernier mot fut à peine sorti que je réalisai mon erreur, et l'air de mon épouse le confirma.

- Est-ce que tu as dit « Kate » ?

C'est moi ou j'ai une impression de déjà-vu, elle a ce même regard surpris que lorsque j'avais fait mon lapsus en lui racontant l'histoire du Blue Butterfly. Bon, c'est vrai que l'imaginer dans ce genre de tenue était… bref. D'accord, nous n'étions pas mariés à cette époque, nous n'étions même pas ensemble, elle avait donc de quoi être fâchée !

- Castle ?

Son interpellation me sortit de mes pensées.

- Oui, j'ai dit Kate, c'est son nom.

- Vraiment ?

Aie, coincé. Oh non pitié Beckett, pas « ce » regard, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas lutter.

- Disons qu'elle n'avait pas encore de nom, ils hésitaient alors, j'ai proposé le tien.

- Je ne sais si je dois me sentir flattée ou pas, me taquina-t-elle.

- Flattée, bien évidemment !

- En tout cas, elle a de magnifiques yeux.

- Comme toi. Et puis, c'est sans doute de là que vient la chanson « Eye of the tiger ».

Elle ne répondit pas, souriant tout en secouant la tête face à mes bêtises, reportant son regard sur le félin qui tenait d'une patte le biberon, tétant goulûment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer avec un enfant, notre enfant. Elle serait merveilleuse, sans aucun doute. La grossesse lui irait bien aussi.

- Castle ?

Notre enfant, ça sonnait bien…

- Castle !

Quoique… on pourrait en avoir plusieurs, plein de petits Castle et de petites Beckett…

- Rick !

Je reportai finalement mon attention sur « ma » Kate.

- Tu disais ?

- Je suggérais de rapporter ce bébé à sa mère.

- On a encore un peu de temps, tu sais, et puis le rôle de tigresse te va à ravir.

- Castle… prévint-elle.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Dois-je te rappeler la nuit dernière où tu m'as menotté pour…

- Stop ! J'ai compris. Prends ta veste et allons ramener cette petite à sa vraie mère.

- Attends, j'ai déposé sa cage à l'entrée, il vaut mieux la remettre dedans, je ne voudrais pas créer un mouvement de panique. Quoique ça serait une scène superbe pour mon prochain livre : Nikki Heat, la tigresse de New York, tentant de capturer un bébé tigre évadé d'un zoo. Roar…

- Ca pourrait être un bon début, approuva Kate en ouvrant la porte. Et merci pour ce beau cadeau, c'était… inattendu et vraiment agréable ! Au fait, reprit-elle alors que je fermais la porte d'entrée, à quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure, quand je tenais Kate ?

- A toi, répondis-je en l'embrassant amoureusement.

- Mais encore ? Tenta-t-elle de savoir après avoir répondu à mon baiser.

Décidément, il allait me falloir trouver de nouvelles diversions.

- Je me demandais comment Nikki réagirait si Rook lui demandait d'avoir un― voire plusieurs― enfants avec lui.

Kate hocha la tête mais demeura silencieuse jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au cirque où elle demanda à remettre elle-même la petite Kate dans la cage. Elle suivit les directives du soigneur et relâcha le bébé tigre.

J'avais la sensation qu'elle apprécierait un voyage en pleine jungle, portant une tenue à la Indiana Jones, oui, ce serait sûrement une bonne idée pour nos deux mois de mariage. Elle et moi en pleine cambrousse, oui, enfin… avec un peu de civilisation quand même !

Alors que nous observions « Kate » jouer avec sa mère, Beckett posa sa tête sur mon épaule, souriant tendrement face à la scène qui se jouait devant nous.

- Tu sais Rick, je crois que Nikki serait heureuse d'avoir un enfant avec Rook. En fait, je pense que la question ne se pose plus.

A l'entente de ses paroles, je me décalai afin de voir son visage.

- Comment ça ? M'enquis-je, peu sûr de comprendre.

Souriante, elle me prit la main, joua un peu avec, s'attardant sur mon alliance, et la posa sur son ventre en relevant la tête vers moi.

- Parce que je suis enceinte.

Silence.

Je la regarde, cligne des yeux, me mords la langue pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas. Non, je suis bien là, devant elle, son sourire s'élargit, des étoiles dansent dans ses yeux, encore plus que le jour de notre mariage.

- Je comptais te le dire ce soir, continua-t-elle, mais comme tu as lancé le sujet…

- Tu vas avoir un bébé, déclarai-je sans trop y croire.

- Non Castle, _nous_ allons avoir un bébé, _notre_ bébé.

Je l'étreignis, heureux comme jamais, l'embrassai, reposai ma main sur son ventre encore plat, le caressai comme pour protéger déjà notre enfant. Notre enfant. Un petit Castle ou une petite Beckett.

- J'ai cependant une demande, enfin, disons plutôt une interdiction, fit-elle en se détachant de moi alors que nous regagnions la voiture.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Kate.

- Notre enfant, si c'est un garçon, ne s'appellera pas Cosmo.

- Mais Beckett…

- C'est non négociable ! Rétorqua-t-elle en entrant dans le véhicule.

Raaaaahhh mais comment voulez-vous que je résiste à cette femme ? Impossible !

C'est en soupirant que je pris place à ses côtés, songeant que les prochains mois allaient être longs, très longs. Malgré tout, je ne regrettais rien.

Quant à notre voyage dans la jungle, il pouvait attendre, la nouvelle aventure que nous commencions à partir de maintenant était bien plus trépidante.

_Fin_


End file.
